Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -0.375 \times -\dfrac{7}{8} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{7}{8} = -0.875$ Now we have: $ -0.375 \times -0.875 = {?} $ $ -0.375 \times -0.875 = 0.328125 $